The Raven Twin
by Scruffybelle
Summary: Two Twins born on the same night in the same place from the same mother with very different futures. Harry neglected and ignored for the majority of his life due to his brother being thought to be the BWL. WBWl. Manipulative Dumbledore. Intelligent/powerful Harry! Neglected& ignored Harry. Warning- non realistic!
1. Prologue

Prologue- A change in fate

A man clothed in a black cloak with the hood up the shadow just covering his white soulless face walked towards the little unassuming Victorian house at the edge of Godric's Hollow. The night was spookily silent, owls hooted from the trees and children ran down the main street ten metres away from where the hooded figure was standing dressed in sheets and pointed hats, calling "trick or treat" on door steps. The Cloaked man- if that was what he was- walked with lithe, graceful strides towards the door painted in red with pumpkins garding it on either side, and a small model of a broomstick hanging over the knocker. Stopping at the door, he took out a long, thin, white yew stick, he muttered a few words causing a light to spring from his wand knocking down the door. A startled cry came out of the house as he walked into it. The only occupants of the house were the two children, a large shaggy black dog and a muggle caretaker who lived just down the street from this house that happened to belong to Lily and James Potter. The owners of the house had been occupied with a meeting held by the order of the phoenix, even though they were not meant to leave the house, Dumbledore had said it was "urgent". As the cloaked man entered the house an elderly woman, sitting infront of the fire knitting gasped as a blinding green light hit her in the forehead killing her instantly. The dog at the womans feet growled but was knocked silent by a red body bind.

Upstairs two children were woken by the noise of their dying caretaker, the younger chubby red haired child bawled his eyes out wanting his mother, but the other scrawny child just sat there with a cold look of what some people would call determination on his face.

The man- Lord Voldemort- stood in front of the cribs, looking down at the two children who faced him up at him.

The first crib with a red headed infant inside was engraved with a name**. **_Lucus_**.** The child was still crying noisily, causing the man to look at him with something akin to disgust_**. **_

_**He can't be the one that has the power to defeat me!**__, _thought the man.

He turned to the second crib. _Harison_. He took in the way the baby looked at him. It was eerie, disturbing even. The child didn't blink, didn't move, only stared at the man in front of him with his piecing bright green eyes partially covered by his mop of messy black hair, his gaze never wavering, and it seemed to pierce into the man's very soul, or at least what remained of it. It was unnerving, to say the least. The man felt an immense fear that couldn't be explained in words. He ignored the uneasy feeling that gathered in his stomach and pushed aside his instincts. He was nothing but a child.

He raised his deathly white wand, pointing it at the child dubbed _Harrison_, and still the child did not blink. The dark lord looked at the child with newfound respect . _**He seems as brave as his father or maybe the child was just ignorant to what I could do to him with my wand**_. He would witness to the fact that even as a child, Harrison Potter, as the crib indicated, that the child was not stupid at all.

"Goodbye, Harrison Potter." whispered the man softy already planning a celebratory dinner.

"_Avada Kedavra_." murmured Voldemort.

The spell, almost the same color as his eyes but not quite, flew towards Harry. However, as it reached him, time seemed to slow. A faint translucent blue barrier sprung up, covering both Harrion and Lucus some of the magic had seeped through and hit the black haired child, who thrashed in agony of the power that he released for this spell causing a thin paper cut like wound in the shape of a lightning bolt was inflicted on the small child, scarring him for life. The part that was blocked had gathered and rebounded on the dark lord. The man's eyes widened as he tried to move out of the way in time. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough, and although he had managed to avoid most of the spell, a bit of it still caught his leg, causing him to fall to the floor and thrash in agony, his spirit unable to die due to his horcruxes yet still unable to escape the pain. He felt burning indescribable agony. Noise filled the air as two shouts were heard downstairs. The parents had arrived. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance in his current condition, the dark lord apparated with one last glance at the child that had managed to survive the killing curse. The roof collapsed on top of the children just as the dark lord escaped causing the red haired child to gain a slash on this arm in the shape of a diagonal capital L.

The two parents ran into the room, fearing the worst.

What greeted the was the sight of one Lucus Potter bawling his eyes out with a nasty wound on his upper arm, and one quiet Hadrian Potter, with a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, never to be noticed until much later, when it was already futile to do so, passed out due to magic exhaustion.

That was the day everything changed, for the worst for Harry, but for the best for Luc.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -4 years later

Harry Potter grown up fast since the fateful night, he had to. Harry was generally ignored by everyone except the house elves, whilst his brother the supposed Boy Who Lived was doted on by everyone and anyone in the wizarding word could barely walk and did nothing for himself just cried whenever he needed something.

Harry's abilities excelled due to his own curiousity, unique abilities and his attempts to please his parents. Harry learned to walk talk and read 6 months after the fateful night. However due to his parents neglect he turned to his talents to try to achieve the attentions of his parents.

When his parents held a half birthday for his twin when he was two Harry came to realise that his parents loved his younger brother and for some reason that he couldn't change they didn't love him.

Turning away from his parents he turned his attentions to reading every book in his father's library soaking it in like a sponge.

On the day of his fourth birthday when his parents and brother were celebrating his birthday downstairs he finished absorbing every book in the Potter library and had performed every single spell in all of the magic books (wandlessly) except spells that were too illegal- mainly the unforgivable, as he had read what they could do and what the ministry could do if you were ever thought to have attempted them - but he had attempted and succeeded with quite a few spells that were classified as dark and taught by the portraits in the library and some others all of his ancestors and all of whom disagreed with the way James and Lily (as he now referred to them) treated Harry.

Sitting in the window seat of his attic bedroom Harry gazed down on the festivities below. His parents forgot him again, they even forgot that he existed sometimes… most times. It was his birthday too. He was turning Six in a week as well as his cry baby brother! Did anybody realise this? No.

Sighing he turned away from the window trying to push the thoughts of loathing out of his head and focused back on his current task of creating himself a birthday present. A custom staff.

Staff making is an almost lost art, as most witches and wizards no longer have the power that is required to use them so opt for the much less powerful and generally smaller wand.

Creating a custom wand/staff was the most difficult trade a wizard could go into and usually spends ten years learning how to make one. Harry has almost completed it with help from his great times twenty grandparents. He had the ingredients, quite expensive ingredients as well- they cost him all of the pocket money that his godfather sent him from America (200 galleons) (That was the only money that he had ever received, if he wanted anything else he had to scrounge it from his brother.)- Shadow wood inlayed with moon light with a core of basilisk venom, a ice phoenix feather, freely given unicorn blood and a fire phoenix feather, all very expensive ingredients that would have cost him three times as much if he hadn't spent a year collecting the majority of the ingredients himself, in the end he only had to buy the Shadow wood inlayed with moon light and the ice phoenix feather.

Harry sat in a meditive state infront of his ingredients all lined up as the portrait hanging behind him instructed him. He raised his hand over the ingredients in turn causing them to hover. Suddenly he clapped his hand causing all the ingredients to meld together in a huge flash of light which blinded Harry for a second when his vision cleared he gazed upon a magnificent staff that looked as if it was a shadow shrouded in a twirl of light.

'Damn, I forgot about the light.' Harry punched the wall but stilled after feeling his privacy wards being broken he stilled grabbed the hovering staff shunk it to a wand and stashed in his pocket. Then quickly dragged his cauldron from the corner and quickly shut the light proof curtains that forgot about earlier and just \s quickly dropped the drop of left over unicorn blood into the potion and caused the rather complex potion to explode.

_Knock knock_

'Harry Hey I've been looking for you for two hours.' A weird American voice sounded at my door. Well at least it isn't Dad. Harry warily moved towards the door and when he was an arm length away he called out.

'Um hey? Who are you may I ask.' A sound of a head banging against the door was heard.

'Harry Don't you remember uncle Padfoot?' Harry gasped, His uncle that had left on urgent business all those years ago and had been sending him money all this time! Of course he remembered him. Harry flung open the door and embraced his godfather.

'Heya Sir'us' Harry murmured into his godfather's chest before drawing back and smiling at his god father.

'Come on in Uncle padfoot, just worked out that unicorn blood does not work with wolfsbane and it's quite a mess in here. 'Harry stated not yet ready to trust the man that he hadn't seen since his second birthday.

'Harry how are…' Sirius started before he set eyes on harry and realized that the voice he heard a few seconds ago was only two minutes older than the wailing brat downstairs that couldn't talk properly and could barely even walk. But then he could have just been shocked at how muscular Harry was for his age. He wasn't wearing much just a pair of shorts that came halfway down his thigh and completely covered in soot from the large caldron in the centre of the room. 'Waa? Harry did you just say you were trying to adapt a wolfsbane potion?' Harry stood up brushed down his front.

'Yup! I bought the ingredients with the money you sent me.' After hearing this statement Sirius shook himself out of his daze, and looked around the soot covered room and settling on a soot soaked Harry. Then upon realising Harry's last statement asked;

'Why didn't James buy it for you harry?' Harry looked down and shuffled his feet not meaning to have told anyone about his father's negligence yet. Then reluctantly stated;

'Father never buys me anything, not even new clothes, I create my own with the help of the house elves. He hasn't given me anything except a roof to sleep under and food to eat for three years since we were attacked on Halloween and Luc was named the boy who lived, well at least he doesn't have to live with the memories.' Harry paused and shuddered at the memories of that night as they started to seep back to the fore front of his mind. Sirius shook off the last statement and continued his questioning of his pup, sceptical that his best mate had changed so much. Down stairs the Potter family looked like the perfect family, but looking at Harry, Sirius was starting to see they had a dark secret.

'Okay lets just say James did do that to you, how did you learn how to do such complex magic? And a potion at that!' Harry raised an eyebrow at that statement.

'I told you earlier uncle Padfoot, the portraits of my ancestors and the books in fathers library taught me, I have to this date performed every spell and ritual in the Potter library except the unforgivable curses, and am almost through the potions, but they take longer because I can't afford most of the supplies.' Padfoot sighed

'Well Harry I don't exactly believe you on that part, how about we go down stairs and I can see how he deals with you.' Harrys face turned downcast at this statement and he mumbled, 'if he even recognises me.' Ignoring this Sirius pushed on . 'But how about I take you to Diagon alley tomorrow whatever the outcome and we can go shopping for whatever you want, and we can even take you to Gringotts for an inheritance test, even though we already know the results, it's a bit of fun. I don't think that either of your parents actually took the tests, so you never know there might be a surprise.' Harry grinned at Sirius's statement. He had avoided Diagon before this because he knew that he would be recognised as a Potter.

'Thanks you're the best godfather ever!' Harry hugged him around the middle, Sirius then realizing how tall he was for his age.

'Come Harry, we should get back to the party, I'm sure your father is missing you.' Harry looked down.

'It's you that he would be missing don't you think? He forgets I exist most of the time, the last birthday or Christmas present from them was the year that you were here for Christmas, but even that was given to Luc after the party because he wouldn't stop crying until he had it. He's such a baby, I can't believe he's the same age as me. In fact I don't think he has seen me since then, I rarely come out of my room, if I do I go to the kitchen to talk to the house elves.' Sirius thought back at Harry's earlier statements for a minute as everything started to shift into place.

'Well, you certainly have changed, how about we show your brother up with maturity.' Harry grinned at the thought of his father's face

'How about you don't say who I am and see if he can tell.' Grinning Padfoot nodded.

'Hey Padfoot my friend I have barely seen you since you arrived.' James came over as they exited the house and clapped his hand on Sirius's shoulder. Looking over Sirius's shoulder he saw a muscled boy with black hair and green eyes, he waited for a while for Padfoot to introduce him but when he failed to do so he asked;

'And who are you may I ask?' James looked down towards the boy.

'I told you he wouldn't recognise me Padfoot.' Harry shook his head and headed towards the food table.

'Wait! I'm sorry lad it's just been a while since I have seen you I guess' James shouted then scratched his head trying to determine who's son this young man was.

'Who am I then, if you recognise me now? Huh?' James just stared at him blankly. 'Geese what is the world coming to. You forgot what your own son looks like!' Harry's father's face turned from realisation to horror as he shouted at his retreating son.

'Harry wait! I'm sorry.'

'Forget it father, I gave up trying to get your attention three years ago! Even as a two year old I knew that I was never going to be as important as my brother so I set my sights on being the best in everything else, by the time I was three I had read all of your library and now I have attempted every spell and ritual in it except the unforgivable's and a majority of the potions, and am even trying to adapt some, I'm surprised you never noticed the explosions. I created my first wand when I was three though didn't use it until last year after mastering them all wandlessly.' James gaped at him and all the other guests within hearing range came to see the rant and gaped with him making room for him as he stormed off.

'James darling who was that and why was he shouting at you, he couldn't be elder than ten.' People gaped at lily realizing that she didn't know that the boy was her son.

'Lily dear, um that's Harry.' Lily looked at her husband blankly.

'Your son Harry?' slight realisation appeared on her face.

'Luc's twin Harry?' Lily nodded and horror started to appear in her eyes.

'Oh my god. We forgot about our son. I forgot about my baby.' Lily started sobbing into James shoulder. As her other son waddled up to her and grabbed hold of her leg demanding to be carried.

'Mummy, waaa. A mean boy just called me a baby.' The small red haired boy that looked about three cried around liliy's legs. She stifled her tears and reached down to pat him on the back.

'Ssh it's alright Luc, why don't you go and talk to uncle Moony.' The little red head stopped crying and waddled off to a balding man with cheap clothes but bright eye's.

Padfoot stormed over to James after hearing the incident and heatedly stated, 'How cpuld you James, I wasn't inclined to believe Harry upstairs, as I thought, "James is my best mate, he would never do that" but I guess I was kinda sceptical when I walked in on him trying to alter wolfsbane potion, and almost succeeding at that, but then he said that his ancestor's portrait's had been teaching him, and that you had not bought a thing for him since I left for America!' Sirius huffed and stormed away to the food table and started gorging himself on food and drink.

'We need to talk to Dumbledore about Harry, he needs to go to Hogwarts now, he's too powerful andwho knows how many dark spells he could have learnt in the Potter Library, he needs to be taught that the light is right by Dumbledore.' Lily said to James in hushed terms after hearing about the wolfsbane potion.

Spotting Dumbledore on the other side of the lawn James called him over and explained the situation, begging him to allow their eldest son to attend early.

'I see your point… Okay just because it's for the good of the wizarding world I will allow him to attend next week, I will change the records and I look forward to seeing him James and Lily.' Dumbledore stated straight off, he had seen the huge blast of light coming from the lads room earlier today and knew that light like that couldn't be formed in an exploding potion, it seemed that the Potter child had power, definitely much more than his brother, maybe he was mistaken in his choice as savior.

'Thank you Dumbledore, we are incredibly great full.' James stated to his old member before moving off to find Padfoot, as he was so taken with the brat, he could take him shopping.

'Padfoot come here.' James grabbed Sirius just as he was about to head back to the house, probably to talk to the brat again.

'Padfoot, Dumbledore has decided to send Harry to school next week due to his… advanced abilities that he displayed with the wolfsbane potion, so can you get his school stuff with him, he would appreciate it more coming from you than me.' Padfoot sighed sadly but nodded anyway. His friend had lost all chance of redemption from the poor child, sending him to school five years early! What is the man thinking!.

'You know you should really go with him, shopping for Hogwarts equipment is a great bonding experience for both the parents and the children, but I will take him but only because I was already planning on taking him to do some shopping. He has nothing James! All of the things of value that he had have been given to Luc because he's the boy who lived! You should really give him some things of his own and not make him have to buy and create his own stuff. I really am disappointed with you James, but ugh never mind. My disappearance for three years has caused everyone to change, some for the better and in your case, some for the worst, see you around James.'

Padfoot walked sluggishly out the room then apperated back to Black manor. What a weird day, my godson looks like a body builder and my ex best mate is acting like a Slytherin, how the world changes.


	3. Chapter 2 Discovered Heritage

'Hurry up Harry, or we will hit the rush.' Today was the first day that Sirius had got up before nine since he left school. He wanted to make the day as special as possible, but his godson wasn't making that very easy by not getting up.

'Ok Uncle Padfoot, I'm just coming!' harry shouted back down the stairs after his godfathers comment. Harry had just finished off making a tailored wizards robe for himself, with a staff belt around his waist carrying his custom staff. The robes were sapphire blue with sea green trimming and gold embroidery on his left sleeve of a fire phoenix and silver embroidery on his right sleeve of an ice phoenix , but both of them were enchanted to be able to move around their respective sides of clothing and could reduce and increase in size.

'Wow Harry, you look amazing! I'm guessing you made that?' Harry nodded shyly

'Can we go please Uncle Padfoot, as you said, it's best to beat the rush.' Nodding Sirius pulled harry into the fire (already set up as a floo) and walked out into the leaky cauldron, where everyone just stopped and stared at Harry. Probably because: a) they just walked out the floo that is an immediate connection to the Potter house, and only those with a passcode may use it. b) because of his robes and c) He has a staff that is emitting the most amazing power, as if it was alive.

Harry walked forward through the crowd ignoring staring eyes and out through the back of the pub. Harry opened up the gateway with a swish of his hand.

'Right then, can we go to Gringotts first Padfoot? I wanna do the inheritance test, to see if I am intitled to anything, and of course to get money for shopping.' Laughing at the complete change in Harry. Sirius followed after the soon to be six year old (who almost always acted at least thrice his age.) with a grin knowing that Hogwarts was going to have it's work cut out this year and for the next seven years to come.

'Come on Sirius, hurry up!' Harry was literally bouncing with excitement of the prospect of going to Gringotts.

'Okay, Okay, I'm coming. Just watching out for the old knees you know.' Harry shock his head at his godfathers antics and physically dragged him at double speed to the bank, but as soon as he reached the steps he stopped, let go of Sirius's hand and touched the runes on the stairs.

'Sirius, they are teaching me magic, old magic. It feels amazing.' Sirius looked at harry as if he had gone mad and did the same but didn't feel a rush of information that Harry was having.

'Ok all done, now then. Shall we go?' Shaking his head (for the twelfth time today)Sirius followed Harry into the bank.

Harry's head was zinging from all the information about everything that had just been inserted into his brain, he now knew three hundred languages and everything about most magic's (except potions). With this new information Harry walked over to one of the more insignificant looking Goblins and bowed very low towards him the spoke in gobbledegook

'*Good Morning chief of all goblins, I salute your place of stature.*' The goblins seemed shocked though at whether it was due to the fact that harry spoke their language or knew who he was, or both.

'*Good Morning to you young sorcerer.*' The goblins drawled looking at his staff. '*What is it that you wish from us this beautiful morning.*' Sirius had seen the Goblin that Harry was talking to recognising him he quickly ran over.

'*Ragnok! My old friend how are you.*' The Goblin laughed.

'*Hello Puppy, you have grown up since I last saw you. Is this young lad your charge?*' Sirius explained to him Harry's situation in hushed Gobbledegook. Ragnok then took them through to a large back room.

'*Here we go goblin friends, I will just send someone to withdraw the money from your bank Puppy. For you young sorcerer I have all the equipment needed just here for your inheritance test. Do you want it to include an abilities test as well?*' Harry nodded, wandering what new skills he had picked up from the runes.

'*Yes please Ragnok.*' Ragnok nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment with runes engraved round the border .

'*Ok please can you drop three drops of blood on the parchment, then wait for the magic to unfold.*' Harry giggled at the last bit but did as he was told. The parchment upon revealing said

_Harrison James Charles Potter_

_Mother: Lady Lily Potter_

_Father: Lord James Potter_

_Magical Lord- Emrys, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor._

_Blood Lord- Peverell-father. Everal-mother_

_1st Heir- Potter, Black, Malfoy- illegitimate current lord._

_Vaults- 1,3-17, 177, 653, 677-trust, 764-trust,999-trust_

_Monetary Value-_

_Total(not including trust funds):estimated 789 124 523 762 789 523 875 galleons +heirlooms_

_Trust funds=138 249 galleon's per month_

_Properties:_

_**Emrys- **_

_12 castle's-all in statis_

_14 houses-all with tenants_

_1 island- magically populated_

_14 dangerous beast enclosures –in Scottish highlands+ dangerous beasts(Dragons)-all rare species-in statis_

_**Slytherin-**_

_¼ Hogwarts castle-in use_

_Slytherin castle-in statis_

_13 houses-with tenants_

_¼ Gringotts –in use_

_Forbidden forest mansion-in statis_

_Seats in Wingmot- Merlin's seat(power to override the whole council)_

_**Ravenclaw-**_

_¼ Hogwarts castle- in use_

_Ravenclaw Castle- in statis_

_299 house's-with tenants_

_¼ Gringotts_

_Seats in Wingmot-founder's seat (all four can override the council)_

_**Hufflepuff-**_

_¼ Hogwarts castle- in use_

_Hufflepuff castle-museum_

_10 houses- with tenants_

_Seats in Wingmot-founder's seat (all four can override the council)_

_Gryffindor-_

_¼ Hogwarts castle- in use _

_Gryffindor castle- in statis_

_1/8 Gringotts_

_Seats in Wingmot-founder's seat (all four can override the council)_

_Peverell-_

_Peverell Castle- in statis_

_Three brother's cottage+ river pass_

_1/8 Gringotts _

_Wandmaker's emporium with rare materials_

_Seats in Wingmot- Brother's seat(one of three, each one can override the council independently)_

_**Everal- **_

_Everal mansion_

_5 holiday houses- no tenants-in statis_

_Seats in Wingmot- 5_

_**Magical Creatures-**_

_Family Bonded-_

_2 ice phoenix's – mated-thought to be extinct=Emrys_

_2 fire phoenix's- mated- only three known=Emrys_

_2 shadow phoenix's-mated-thought to be extinct=Emrys_

_2 light phoenix's –mated –thought to be extinct=Emrys_

_2 earth phoenix's-mated-thought to be extinct=Emrys_

_2 air pheonix's-mated- thought to be extinct=Emrys_

_2 water phoenix's-mated- thought to be extinct=Emrys_

_1 Silver Panther kneazle- very rare (appears to look like a large black house cat the size of a panther with a silver stripe running from the tip of it's nose to the tipoff it's tail) - Magical symbol of Ravenclaw =Ravenclaw_

_1 Dragasus- (Pegasus/ Dragon cross)only one known. Magical symbol of Hufflepuff =Hufflepuff_

_1 Sapphire winged basilisk-very rare- only known domesticated ( looks like a small blue dragon that can grow to a maximum of three feet tall and cannot breath fire, but can petrify if angered, cured like a regular basilisk)- magical symbol of Slytherin=Slytherin_

_1 Gryffinhorn- (Unicorn/Gryffin cross)only one known. Magical symbol of Gryffindor=Gryffindor_

_14 legal dragons- variant species all thought to be extinct (7 mated pairs/ 7 species)=Emrys_

_Ownership of companies;_

_Leaky cauldron-20%_

_Olivander's-25%_

_Daily prophet-75%_

_Madam Malkins-30%_

_Zonko's- 35%_

_Owl emporium- 15%_

_Magical Familiar's- 12%_

_Gringotts- 50%_

_Honeyduke's- 28%_

_Three broomsticks- 40%_

_Hog head- 32%_

_Quality Quiddich supplies-45%_

_Magical abilities_

_Transfiguration Master_

_Charms master_

_Duelling Master_

_Sword Master_

_Combat Master_

_Full Elemental Master_

_**Runes Master**_

_Herbology Master_

_Arthmicy Master_

_**Dark/Grey**__/Light Arts Master_

_Defence Master_

_**Wand master**_

_**Potions apprentice- apprenticed to himself**_

_**Partial Seer**_

_**Metamorphagus**_

_**Natural Linguist**_

_Parcel magic/ tongue_

_**Beast master**_

_Charm speaker- can talk out of almost any situation_

_Natural Occlumens _

_**Runes speaker- all though skills learnt through rune speaking are in bold.**_

_**Magical Core:**_

_**Muggle: 50**_

_**Squib:100**_

_**Average wizard:450**_

_**Merlin:1500**_

_**Magical Core:**_

_Currently: 1200 _

_Potential: 2200_

_**Magical Blocks:**_

_Death Block- Tom Marvolo Riddle_

'*Well Lord Emrys-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Peverell-Everal, Some quite impressive title's you have got there, do you wish to receive the Lordship rings now or after you have completed your shopping?*' Harry and Sirius just stood there dazed at what they had just heard/read. Harry had not been expecting anything that he didn't already know, but know he was the Lord of not one but seven Ancient and revered houses and knew he had the potential to be more powerful than Merlin! Sirius was just dazed he had come here not expecting anything but now he could see just how powerful his godson was.

'*Can I have them now please Master Ragnok, I wish to have the protection that my family bonded familiars offer_.*' _The goblin nodded his understanding and pulled out seven rings from the inside of his robes, checked them then handed them over to Harry.

'*Here Lord Potter, just place them on your fingers and you will feel the animals bonded to them start pushing on your mind. Let them through if you want their protection.*' Harry nodded and did as he was told, before revelling in the power of his new family bonded familiars.

'Harry,' Sirius just burst out after he finished with the rings, 'I didn't know you could talk Gobbledegook.' Harry just turned to Sirius and shrugged

'Well the runes taught me outside, they were almost sentient in magic means, they talked in lots of different and amazing languages of everyone and everything that has ever passed over or under them.' The goblin shuddered a Harry's explanation, knowing that through languages Harry could already know almost all of the banks secrets.

'*Thank you goblin friends, if that is all then I must take my leave, running a goblin nation is very tiring you know. Oh and Harry if you need one of your familiars just call in your head their species, breed and sex and they will appear next to you.*' Harry nodded his thanks to the goblin war lord before Harry turned and walked towards the door initiating a low bow before exiting.

'*He is going to turn out more powerful than an wizard I have ever come across or even the world has ever come across Puppy, I am counting on you to keep an eye on him.*' Sirius nodded to the goblin before retreating out of the chamber and collecting the bag of gold that he ordered from a goblin standing dutifully on the other side.


End file.
